


Mikasa And Eren Cadet Boarding School

by God1643



Category: Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff experiences between many of my favourite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa And Eren Cadet Boarding School

The large abandoned palace Boarding School in Northern England was split into four Quadrants, a Female dorm, a Male dorm, School Halls, and a Cafeteria, but as it had been designed by military commanders, there were many tunnels leading from any room to any other. Only two children knew of their existence, and those two cadets will eventually become the most historic power couple: Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Hours after the rigorous test reviews from their crazy professor, Eren and Mikasa walked back to the dorms. "See you tonight?" Eren asked when they arrived at Mikasa's door. "Definitely babe." She said, leaning in and connecting their lips together. She could not get enough of his surprisingly soft dark pink lips. One of her raven colored locks got caught between their lips and she giggled into his mouth. He pulled away, his face flushed, and he said softly: "What time?" "Well Sasha stays up till 9:00 most nights, so 9:30?" Mikasa said staring into his emerald green pools, a hint of excitement flashing between his Lime eyes and her Onyx eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked back at his alarm clock for the fortieth time, and it said 9:30. He slowly climbed out of bed, and slipped into the trapdoor in the maintenance closet, crawling to the Mikasa's room, he slowly opened the trapdoor and saw that her roommate was sound asleep, and that Mikasa was walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth, he guessed, and he came up behind her just as she finished, grabbed her waist and kissed her ear, she yelped and he asked her: " Did you miss me babe?" "Like crazy." He leaned in for another ear kiss but she spun and attacked his lips, him kissing back with equal fervor, and he slammed her against the sink, and prodded her lips with his tongue until she gave in and their tongues battled for dominance of her mouth, and her's won. When she pulled away from the kiss she was panting, and so was he. She reached for his face and kissed him, this time slow and passionate, for she had no reason to hurry. He pulled away and then reached for her neck with his mouth, and began sucking, drawing soft moans from her mouth as he went downward until he reached the low neckline of her blue-white striped pajamas. By this time she had reached down and had began to tantalizingly unbutton his soft fabric white pajama pants, and began stroking his length, drawing out little moans out of his mouth, muffled against her neck. He grinded his hips against her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she jumped up, his tip grazing her mound under her lacy ice-white panties, sending a jolt of electricity through her spine. They began kissing again this time, rushed and urgent as they desperately needed one another. He flicked the waistband of her panties, with a soft "Snap!". Mikasa giggled into his mouth and grinded her hips up and down drawing heavy breathy moans from his lips until he slipped in her and began thrusting slowly, letting her adjust to his length, he slowly picked up the pace as he walked them to her bed, and closed the door that lead to Sasha’s room, and he pushed her against it, locking the door, she giggled. When she had finished, it sent him over the edge and he came inside her, her aftershocks milking him for everything he had. They lay together peacefully on the bed, she tracing his chest muscles with her black nails, him twirling a piece of her dark ebony hair, as he whispered what he would try next time, making her giggle uncontrollably into his toned side. A smirk emerged on his lips as he held her against his side to muffle her laughs, Sasha was a heavy sleeper but not very heavy, as Eren’s last “Visit” had shown. Eren was slowly lulled into sleep by the repetitive patterns Mikasa traced on his back, and when his eyes opened again he was being shook by Mikasa and their was someone knocking at the door. He immediately jumped out of bed, threw his pants over his shoulder put on his shirt, hopped into pants one leg at at time, and jumped down the tunnel hole, kissing Mikasa quickly before he closed the trapdoor, leaving it open a crack until she had dressed in her pajamas, then calmly opened the door. “Sasha.” “What the hell were you doing? I knocked on the door for the bathroom for 5 minutes, but you opened it now?” Sasha said her voice hinting at annoyance. “Umm…” Mikasa said, trailing off. “Oh god, don’t tell me. Again? Really Mikasa?” “What do you mean again?” “You can come out Eren.” Eren emerged from the closet, his light cheeks flushed. “What if Erwin finds out, you clearly are not being careful.” Sasha said, looking at her friend expectantly, tapping her foot. "We haven't really thought about that, but I don't care about the consequences, I love her too much." Eren said confidently, walking over and wrapping one arm around her shoulder and one slapped her ass, she giggled and they kissed. "I'm right here damn it." Sasha said as she did not have the highest tolerance for romance after her unrequited tiny crush on Berdtholt. Mikasa pushed Eren away playfully and told him to leave before the midday inspection. He obliged, going to the closet, dragging her by the hand, pulling her in there too. After a few minutes of muffled moaning, Sasha heard the trapdoor creak closed, and She saw Mikasa walking out gracefully, her hair mussed every which-way on the back of her head. After Sasha was done in the bathroom Mikasa slipped past her and began brushing her teeth, then flossed, and then bathed. When she was done bathing she gracefully lifted one leg in front of the other, and stepped out. She got ready, first putting her undergarments on, then her ornate white blouse with a satin flower pattern up the left side. She took the Cadet Uniform jacket from the hook and slid it on. Then finally the worn wool scarf that Eren had wrapped around her neck all those years ago. When the inspection was over Mikasa slid down the trapdoor to the tunnels and crawled to Eren's personal bathroom. She opened the trapdoor as stealthily as she could, and slowly crept to his bathtub. When she reached him, he reached her arms around him and stroked his length. He instantly recognized her soft small hands, and said peacefully, "Hey babe, what took you so long?" A smirk played on his lips as he joked to her. She kept moving her hands up and down in a slow rhythm, drawing tiny moans from his lips. She finally slipped in the bath with him, a tiny spurt if precum hitting the surface of the bubbling water. She giggled, looking into his emerald eyes, them now filled with embarrassment, but he quickly got over his embarrassment when he became distracted with her toned abs and beautiful curves. She sat on his lap, grinding her hips against his pelvis, drawing moans from his thin lips. He flipped her over and put her on all fours. He twirled one of her flowing Onyx locks as he entered her. She moaned as she leaned back and kissed him. He began a slow pace, her moans caught in the steel trap of his mouth, he began sucking her lower lip, the soft pink flesh bending to his will. She continued moaning until she screamed into his mouth. She came, but he pulled out, she was confused, she had not felt him finish. He twirled her around and dumped his load on her massive tits, then rubbed the cum everywhere with the head. He relaxed next to her until inspection time. He whispered sweet things into her ear, occasionally kissing her neck, making her giggle. Mikasa left when the knock came, them both hearing through the bathroom door. Eren dressed, Mikasa kissing him on the way out, then climbing into the crawlspace and re-dressing. When Eren stepped out, Connie gave him a raised eyebrow, but said nothing, and turned his head back to the inspecting officer, who frowned at Connie’s side, looking at the sprawled cotton t-shirt’s all over the floor. He marked a quick “X” on the cleanliness box, then scribbled a note, which read: “Cadet Connie Springer has not cleaned since his arrival, by the smell.” Then he continued in his hurried handwriting: “Cadet Eren Yeager’s Side of the room is spotless. Partial credit deserved.” Then the squat inspector hurried out of the room, pushing up his thick glasses as he went. When he was gone Eren flashed a look of disappointment at Connie and said “Really man? Just clean up already, or I will call Sasha to yell at you. I know how much you hate that.” Connie flashed a look that said, “You would really do that to me?” Eren just stood stock still and nodded. In a flash, Connie had cleaned and folded his shirts, swept, and dusted his desk. Eren put on a face that said: “Not bad.”, pushing his upper lip up and nodding slowly. Connie looked relieved. “I have to ask…” Eren began… “Yes, Eren?” Connie said, putting on a face of concern for his friend. “Why did you raise your eyebrow when I came out of the bathroom?” Eren asked. Connie chuckled softly, then said: “Because of the sounds which somewhat resembled Mikasa’s moans, according to Sasha, who snuck over. That was a real mood-breaker.” Eren laughed, a crisp clear sound, which Connie had not heard from the brooding boy in a while. “I am so sorry man.” Eren said. “Don’t be, I said it was a mood breaker, I did not say it didn’t break a non-romantic mood.” Connie said, raising an eyebrow. They both laughed very hard at this, till their sides ached. “Congratulations, my friend.” Eren said, after they could both breathe again. “By the way, how did she get there?” Connie asked. “I can’t tell you unless you promise to tell no one, except Sasha.” “I promise.” Connie said, a look of increasing curiosity spreading its way across his face. “Secret tunnel system.” Eren said. “You are shitting me.” Connie said. “No.” Eren said simply. “Show me.” Connie demanded, rising from his seat. “Follow me.” Eren said, getting up and going into the maintenance closet. “Check this out.” Eren said coolly. He lifted the trapdoor and pointed, then he hopped in and told Connie to follow. Connie obliged. They made their way to Sasha and Mikasa’s room. He popped the hatch and saw the two girls chatting in front of their tiny tv set. Eren walked up silently, and scooped her up, she yelped when he wrapped his arms around her but he silenced her with a kiss. Mikasa giggled into his mouth. He set her down, then told Sasha: “I have a surprise for you.” Sasha looked annoyed. Eren whistled and Connie came running out of the hatch and grabbed her waist. She looked back startled, then laughed when she saw who it was. Sasha said: “I take it this was your idea, Eren.” Eren shrugged, then carried Mikasa into her bedroom, bridal style, and lowered her onto the bed. He walked over to the bedroom door and closed it with the soft click of the lock engaging shortly after. Mikasa’s muffled moans came through the closed doorway until a final scream and a big grunt from Eren, then some panting, then they walked out as if nothing had happened, Mikasa’s hair mussed, and Eren’s unusually spiky, with something wet on his cheek. “Come on man!”Connie said. “I already did.” He said and Mikasa giggled. “No, he means, clean up better next time.” Sasha said, throwing him a hand towel, then pointing to a spot under her eye. Mikasa looked up and saw that there was some of his favorite drink right there. She grabbed the towel and began wiping under his eye, him laughing the whole time from her motherliness. "You're so cute when you are motherly." He folded the towel and coughed into his right hand, holding it out in his left, saying over the coughing, "Left eyebrow." She grabbed the towel, and wiped her eyebrow, which had a sticky substance on it. She looked down and giggled. He laughed, and looked at where Connie had been, but Sasha and him were already making out on the couch. Connie opened his left eye, looked over, and gave Eren a thumbs up. Mikasa giggled. Eren sighed, and looked back on Mikasa and his past, it was a dark one, full or pain and sorrow, but now that they had each other, everything seemed fine. Mikasa heard Eren's sigh and immediately became concerned, looked up ate his emerald eyes, but did not expect there to be a smile on his face. He leaned and gave her a slow, passionate kiss, and said, "I will never leave you like I left mom." "Eren, I know you won't but don't believe that, she knew her death was imminent. She gave us a chance to live and love, and she succeeded." The corners of his mouth turned up, and he pulled her by the hand to the tunnels, where they made out until it was lunch time, and Sasha popped the hatch to let them know. "Time for lunch!" She said in a singsong voice. "What has you so cheery?" Mikasa asked. "Eren's" present does!" She kissed Connie and told him to meet her in the back corner table. He nodded and kissed her again. Mikasa climbed out of the tunnel and Connie hopped in, them both crawling to their room, then they hopped out and walked to the Cafeteria. The palace cafeteria was a grand, ornate-walled room with tables in a simple grid structure and at the back a buffet filled with mainly venison but sometimes ham. They all got their simple servings and sat at the back of the Cafeteria, chatting and telling the stories that only come with many, many, years of training in a close unit. At one point Jean walked by, and Eren got up quickly, picked up Mikasa, and kissed her, when he was done, Jean stared, dumbfounded and Eren mouthed “Suck it Jean!” Mikasa giggled at his sudden outburst of romantic bravery. She said: “You can always find the best ways to both taunt Jean and show your affection for me at the same time.” He leaned his forehead against hers and said: “You know it babe.” He leaned in for a kiss but she was already colliding with his lips, sucking on his lower lip and drawing little moans from his mouth. Sasha spoke up: “Guys, not here.” Eren set Mikasa down and they both began eating their respective meals again. Jean gave multiple angry glances in their direction, not very subtly, and Eren, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha all laughed every time his jealous glare fell upon them. Armin heard the commotion and walked over. Strangely, Annie and him were holding hands, then it all clicked, and they all said: “Oh.... I’m not really surprised.” “What was that?” Annie said. “Oh nothing.” Mikasa said, and they all laughed again. “We were saying it was about time you realized his crush on you.” Sasha said, not even looking up from her boy toy. (Sasha and Connie were making out on the back bench.) Armin looked at her, dumbfounded, and then he looked over, only to find that Annie mirrored his look, but at him instead of at Sasha. “YOU had a crush on ME?” Armin nodded, and she looked like she might explode from weird spazzy reasons. “It doesn’t work that way. You are the hot dreamy boy, Blond hair and Sapphire eyes, not the Dreamer.” “Well, you flipped my whole world upside down, after the B.L.R.S.P.H.I.” Armin said. “What the hell is the B.L.R.S.P.H.I.?” Connie asked. “Boy’s Locker Room Showers Peeky Hole Incident.” Annie translated, waving off the question. Their mouths all dropped, and Armin’s tan cheeks flushed a shade of crimson that looked so vibrant, it might never come off. “Yeah… we met in the unisex bathroom off of the West Wing, yesterday, at about Midnight. She’s pretty good at It.” Annie blushed, the corners of her lips turning up a tiny bit. Their mouths closed, and then dropped again, at the cold blonde’s show of emotion. Armin sat down, Annie following, and they held hands as the whole group talked and chatted through the whole lunch time. When it was time for study hall, they all met up at a small table just in the back of the tiny library wing, and studied for a short time, but the boys could not bother because they were trying to get the girls to make out with them, Mikasa immediately obliged Eren, Connie practically had to beg Sasha not to make out, using lame excuses like: “But baby, my jaw is really tired.” and: “I can’t come up with a reason not to, but no.” Sasha ignored him, and tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him furiously, but he just gave in and let her do what she wanted to. Armin pulled Annie behind a shelf and they locked lips, a few moans escaping her lips after he started sucking on her lower lip, the soft, pink flesh, being pulled over his bottom canines.. He pushed her up against the wall, and she giggled, and he leaned in for a kiss, then he changed direction, and flipped her around, and sucked on the back of her neck. When the moans ended, they walked out of the tiny corner like nothing had happened, her hair frizzy and, sticking up in some places, and it patted down in some places, her neck covered in hickies. Armin walked out behind her, his hair spiked, his eyes wide, and a distinct four-finger groove through the middle of his blonde hair. Armin slapped Eren on the back and he woke up from his nap on the floor, in the spooning position with Mikasa, and he shook her shoulder gently. She came out of her daze. Annie pulled Sasha off of Connie, as soon as she did, Connie gulped in huge amounts of air. They all laughed. “Armin I have to tell you something.” Eren said. “Sure man, what’s up?” Armin said. “The tunnels that me and Connie use to get to Mikasa and Sasha’s room, We could show you where they are.” Armin looked at Annie and said: “Are you ready for that?” Annie nodded vigorously, and then he scooped her up and they rubbed noses. When they had all returned to their rooms, Annie following Sasha, and Mikasa, and Armin following Eren, and Connie. Connie crawled in first, beckoning for Eren to follow, he did, then Armin followed them both. The boys surprised their respective lovers in Mikasa and Sasha's room. The boys all snuck up behind their girls and grabbed them, picked them up and swung them around, as if they had practiced for decades to compete this act of romance, although to be fair, Eren had already been doing it for 2 months. Everyone ran to the Dorm Living Room, and sat in a circle consisting of Eren and Mikasa in the small chair in the corner, Sasha and Connie sat on the loveseat, Armin and Annie lay together on the long grey couch against the wall.


End file.
